Eugene Sims
Eugene Sims is a Conduit with the power of Video Manipulation. He was the son of a US Congresswoman and a police officer from Delaware. As a child, he was a scrawny nerd who was constantly bullied, the only solace he found was in the online MMO, Heaven's Hellfire. Often ignored by his mother in favor of her work, the only figure Eugene had to look up to was his father. After his father was transferred to Empire City mere days before The Blast, and presumed dead, Eugene only continued to cower and shield himself from the world, and continued to be a constant victim of bullying and his mother's indifference. Until one day, he was pushed too far, and his Conduit powers activated, injuring the bullies and drawing the attention of the DUP. Whose leader, Brooke Augustine, arrived to personally arrest him. After seven years, Eugene escaped while on a prison transfer. He was later found by Delsin Rowe, who taught him how to stand up for others and be courageous Biography Early Life Eugene Sims was born to Jean and Scott Sims, a U.S. Congresswoman and Police Officer from Delaware. He grew up in Wilmington, Delaware, where he attended St. Mark's Catholic High School. Due to his unusually high intelligence and scrawny physique, he was a constant victim of bullying. Anyone who he tried to make friends with ignored him, or called him a "freak". He did his best to simply fade into the crowd and disappear, but the bullies always managed to find him. At home, he continued to be a victim of his mother's negligence and indifference, as she was always too preoccupied with her political career to ever pay attention to his troubles. He only ever found solace in video games, including his most favored, Heaven's Hellfire. Whenever he could, his father, Scott, would take the time to comfort his son of his bullying problems, and would often play games with him and take him to movies. Eugene's father was a devout Christian, and a firm believer of God. He encouraged Eugene to pray and trust in him, that he would give him the strength to overcome his abuse. One day, Scott received orders to transfer to the Empire City Police Department. However, due to his wife's job in politics and the rampant crime rate in the city, Scott decided to leave his family in Wilmington, despite Eugene's begging to come along. Scott told Eugene to have faith that things will get better, and that no matter what, God will watch over him. These were the last words Eugene would hear his father say. As a few days later, the Empire City Blast subatomically annihilated six blocks of Empire City and released a deadly Plague that required the government to initiate a quarantine of the city. Scott Sims would later join Warden Harms' police resistance to regain control of the city with the help of Cole MacGrath, and was killed by the Dust Men during the siege of Eagle Point Penitentiary to free Alden Tate. Decimated by the presumed death of his father, Eugene fell deeper into depression and recluse, shutting himself off from the world. As his bullies continued to beat and harass him, Eugene did his best to ignore them, as he knew his father would want him to control himself. Until one day, they started shouting slurs and insults about his father, which caused Eugene to fester with anger, saying that he "deserved it" and that "the world was better off". This caused something inside Eugene to snap, as his Conduit gene activated and unleashed his latent superhuman powers. He ended up killing one of the bullies, and injuring dozens of classmates. As Eugene came to his senses, all he saw was the school building partially destroyed and his hands covered in the bully's blood. Not knowing what to do, Eugene fled from campus back home, and hid in his room, hoping that it was all a nightmare. The next day, the Department of Unified Protection came to Eugene's home, and he was met by their leader, Brooke Augustine herself. She said that they were going to take him to a "new school", and that he would be safe. With absolutely no resistance, Eugene followed her, restrained and depowered by a Ray Field Collar, ready to be taken to his new home, where he thought no one would hurt him again. Life in Curdun Cay TBC... Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Conduits Category:Superheroes Category:Champions